


Of Monsters and Men

by PurpleDragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I really overdid it with rev!Ford, Mabel is scary, Monster Fall AU, No shipping or romance, Pazifica saves the day, Reverse Falls AU, Sorry Not Sorry, TELL ME!, You decide!, hiatus is over, kinda hurt/comfort, maybe major character death later on, oh well, poor dumb deerper, seriously I want to know if anybody wants a bad end or a good end, slight torture but nothing serious, someone help this poor baby, the Gleeful twins are jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDragon/pseuds/PurpleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Gleeful once again checked if all of the machines were set correctly. This was no joking matter. Even the slightest mistake could cost his life. “I hope for that useless triangle’s sake that these coordinates are right”, the boy mumbled. He checked again, but it seemed like the data matched the info he got from Will.</p><p>Dipper Pines glanced at the portal concerned. His ears twitched nervously when he considered what he was about to do. But maybe this really was his only chance to find a cure for this curse he let upon the town. Trying to calm himself, the boy took a deep breath.<br/> </p><p>In an attempt to find a cure for the monster-curse, Dipper uses the portal to find knowledge. However, when different dimensions mix it may happen that turbulences occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for at least clicking on this story. I really hope it's enjoyable since it's the first fanfiction I've ever written. Also, I'm not an english native speaker, so please tell me if there are any mistakes in this!

Dipper Gleeful once again checked if all of the machines were set correctly. This was no joking matter. Even the slightest mistake could cost his life. “I hope for that useless triangle’s sake that these coordinates are right”, the boy mumbled. He checked again, but it seemed like the data matched the info he got from Will.

Messing around with the portal was dangerous. You don’t need to be a genius to know that (although it helps to operate the device). When he was finally satisfied with the displays and settings, Dipper activated the portal. He watched tense as it started up, the lights around the large metal triangle’s hole flickering, when suddenly a swirling light shined from the inside of the hole. Slowly, Dipper approached it, binding a strong rope around his waist and knotting it three times. “An alternative dimension”, he whispered in awe.

 

* * *

 

Dipper Pines glanced at the portal concerned. His ears twitched nervously when he considered what he was about to do. But maybe this really was his only chance to find a cure for this curse he let upon the town. Trying to calm himself, the boy took a deep breath.

“Dipper”, the voice of his great uncle Ford came from the control room. Dipper turned around to see both of his grunkles and his sister through the window. Over the months he had grown familiar with their altered monster bodies. Ford raised his paw to sign a “thumbs up”. “Ready when you are”, the sphinx said.

As Dipper took a look at the faces of his family, he was truly touched. All of them were brimming with determination. It was Dippers fault they all grew fur and scales and horns, but no matter what, they’d always help him fix it. The boy once again checked the belts that wrapped around his chest and the cord that was attached at his back. He really hoped it wouldn’t tear. “Turn it on”, he commanded, hoping that his voice would sound brave and confident, even though that was not the case. All members of the Pines family watched in anticipation as the machine started, the ominous symbols on the metal lighting up, until finally a rotating rainbow appeared in the middle of the machine. Dipper could swear he heard his twin sister whisper “pretty” during this lightshow.

“So far so good”, Dipper heard Ford say from the control room. “It seems like it’s stable. Did you check the rope?”

“Yes”, the boy answered. So far the gravitational disturbances from the last time the portal had been activated failed to appear. Dipper made a few steps towards it. “Should I go for it?”

“Wait!” The older man seemed to be torn in between, which was understandable. He was the one who built the portal, who almost let a nightmare demon through it and who made a former close friend go mad through it. Dipper had needed a lot of persuasion to make Ford repair it. “You know, I think it’s better to wait just a bit longer.” the sphinx said.

“And I think this whole plan is still too dangerous”, grumbled Stan. “There has to be another way to stop this madness!”

“Which way, Stanley?” Ford glanced at his brother. “Which way that we haven’t already tried? The summer’s over soon. Dipper and Mabel’s parents will want them back in Piedmont, preferable looking the same way they sent them here. We’re running out of-“

He was interrupted by a sudden thunder coming from the portal, followed by lightning bolts shooting out of the colorful hole. In a horrendous speed it started to develop it’s own force of attraction, taking a hold of Dipper and slowly sucking him in. “Help!” he screamed in panic. “Do something!”

“Dipper!” Mabel cried out.

“No, no this is all wrong! There’s a mistake with the data!” Ford desperately watched the displays which all turned red. “Someone’s messing with it from beyond the portal!”

Meanwhile Stan ran downstairs and grabbed the cord attached to his grandnephew. “Quit lollygagging and help me with this!” he yelled.

“Right” Ford managed to pull himself together. “We have to shut it down! Mabel, help me with the keys.” He picked the mermaid up and ran to the console, where he put her down. Using one arm to hold herself up high enough, Mabel grabbed one of the keys with her free hand, while her great uncle took the other two keys. “On three. One, two, three!” They managed to turn them at the same time.

In the meantime Stan tried to pull Dipper towards him, but even his enhanced strength couldn’t move the boy away from the portal. “I’m not letting that damn machine steal my family again!” the gargoyle hissed between clenched teeth.

Dipper was hanging in the air, his four feet kicking around uselessly. Since the rope, which was the only thing still keeping him in this dimension, was secured on his back, he now looked directly into the portal. He started to have slight regrets about this plan. “Shut it down, SHUT IT DOWN!”

With Stan struggling with the rope and Mabel unable to move on land, Ford dashed forward to press the last button to shut down the machine. Just as he was about to press it, the cord tore apart, followed by Dippers scream as he was sucked into an unknown dimension.

After he was gone the gateway collapsed, shutting down all the machine’s lights and leaving behind a crying mermaid, a devastated gargoyle and a guilty sphinx

 

* * *

 

“Looks like everything’s perfect”, Dipper Gleeful said to himself with a pleased grin. He was so going to conquer another dimension and rub it into Mabel’s face afterwards. Not like he needed her anyway. “I’ll show that scarecrow, calling me short!” he mumbled “We’ll see who’s short in a dimension filled with dwarfs.”

Just as Dipper was going to take a step over the line and into this new world just waiting for a king bigger than one meter, something changed. The lights were flickering and the earth slightly shaking. Startled, Dipper looked onto the colorful spinning circle marking the bridge between his dimension and the other. Shocked the boy took a few steps back.

Suddenly, something screaming flew out of the device, shutting it down in the process, and landed directly in front of his feet. At first glance it looked like a pile of fur and fabric, with a strange ornament on top. Then the thing moved, and Dipper Gleeful was already channeling the mystical energy inside of the brooch on his collar, ready to defend himself against that weird creature.

 

* * *

 

Being thrown through different dimensions wasn’t something Dipper Pines wanted to experience. He knew that now. Because being thrown through different dimensions hurts like fuck and now he definitely regretted coming up with this plan.

The landing was hard, it felt like the floor was made out of stone. Dipper needed a few moments until he was able to move again. He opened his eyes and tried to take a look at the place he had the misfortune to be sucked into. At first it looked like the room he just left, until he spotted a person a few feet away.

The boy was wearing black shoes and trousers, a blue shirt with a black vest and a blue cape. There was a fancy looking blue jewel attached to his collar. As he looked into the other boy’s face he noticed ice-blue eyes looking down at him. He was hypnotized by these strangely blue eyes. Something about this guy felt familiar. But Dipper couldn’t find out what it was. All he could think of was that this guy seriously had a liking for the color blue.

Then his eyes finally wandered up to the boy’s forehead. There, surrounded by slicked back brown hair, was a perfect copy of the big dipper.

 

* * *

 

Dipper Gleeful watched the creature move. It was a really strange thing. The lower half of it looked like the body of a deer, but where the neck should be there was the upper body of a boy, covered by a zip hoodie. The deer boy (Dipper just assumed that it was a boy for the moment) had brown hair, just as his eyes, but his ears also resembled those of a deer. And he had a pretty nice pair of antlers looking out between his hair.

This wasn’t a dimension full of dwarfs willing to make him their king. But like his sister, Dipper Gleeful would never despise a new attraction for their show.


	2. Me, Myself and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter. [Violence warning!] We get a little insight in rev!Dipper's powers, Will cries, Dipper shouts at Dipper, someone flies around a lot, rev!Dipper is an asshole, Werewendy and Hunter!Bill get mentioned (but will def not appear again). Next chapter will finally contain rev!Mabel, I can't wait to write this character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had a good time while writing so here's the finished chapter 2! I only proofread it once, so please tell me if something's off. Just to prevent confusion, everything that's in Italic is what the characters think.

For a few moments the two boys just stood there and stared at each other in disbelief.

 _This can’t be. How was this even possible?_ , Dipper Pines asked himself. Just as he was about to get up and try to talk to, what other people may possibly call his “twin”, his sudden movement surprised the other boy and forced him to act. As his opponent grabbed the strange blue amulet on his collar, Dipper felt a weird, yet uncomfortably familiar force, accompanied by a blue glow surrounding his body, lifting him up from the ground and tossing him against a wall. The impact with the solid stone walls hit him hard on the back and pressed all air out of his lungs. His body falling to the ground was the last thing he noticed before losing his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

After using that much power all of a sudden and without Will’s help, Dipper Gleeful felt slightly exhausted and he breathed heavily. He would never admit that he threw the creature around the room because he was frightened by it’s sudden movement. Why would that thing have to move at all? No matter what it was Dipper had to make sure that it was more afraid of him than he was of it.

The boy cautiously took a few steps toward the monster, not knowing whether it was injured or about to attack. Keeping a relatively safe distance, Dipper inspected it. The deer boy seemed to be unconscious and he could see a small amount of blood coming from a wound on his head. Just as he was still wondering if his discovery mas more an “it” or a “he”, the monster came to it’s senses.

Dipper nearly took a step back, but restrained himself in time. If he really wanted to prove himself to his sister and capture this creature, he had to show no fear to it.

 _Yes_ , he thought, _I’ll stick to “it”._

The deer boy tried to get up again, although it seemed to be in pain. Dipper bit his lip. He couldn’t afford to seriously injure it, so he had to make sure that it was alright.

“Are you injured?”, he asked it.

At the sound of his voice, the creature winced, as if it had already forgotten he was there. Slowly it raised his head to look into his face. Dipper noticed it’s deer ears move and press against it’s brown hair, like an actual animal would do if it was afraid.

Was the thing able to speak at all? And if so, did it speak his language?

“Do you understand me?” Dipper asked, this time with a tone of authority in his voice. “I asked you if you’re injured.”

The creature winced again, but this time it answered. “Y-yes, I mean, no!” it gulped audibly. “I mean, I understand you, but I don’t think I’m really injured.” There was a slight shimmer of fear in it’s eye, which in way calmed Dipper down. He was still in control. His mouth formed a wicked grin.

Dipper grabbed his amulet again. He focused his mind to call the demon servant he and his sister conjured several weeks ago. _Will! Get over here!_ The demon’s power flowed through him and he heard a timid voice in his head.

_Y-yes, master?_

_I need your powers to… take care of our new guest._

 

* * *

 

Dipper Pines had the strange feeling that this day wouldn’t become any better. At this point he guessed that he landed in some sort of alternative universe where his other self obtained the amulet Gideon used at their first encounter. Just as he came up with that theory, the boy grabbed said amulet again and with a creepy grin on his face made a step towards Dipper.

Dipper tried to stand up again and get away from him, but as soon as he tried moving his body, the pain simply overwhelmed him. Instead he lost his balance and landed on his back again, his deer legs hanging in the air.

Suddenly he felt the weird energy from before again. He closed his eyes in anticipation of being thrown around once more, but surprisingly, that didn’t happen. Instead his whole body began to feel weird, like it was tingling. Confused about what was going on, Dipper opened his eyes again. He was once again surrounded by the blue light. The other boy was still standing in front of him, his arm stretched out towards his body. His eyes seemed to stare at a point behind him. Dipper noticed a movement on the boy’s collar. For a split second he thought to see something like a long, cat-like pupil on the jewelry.

The weird tingling slowly faded together with the blue glow. It seemed like the pain was gone too. Dipper let out a relieved sign and rolled over to lie in a more comfortable position. The other boy must have used the amulet to heal him. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all. _I didn’t know that this amulet has such a power_ , he thought.

Dipper soon realized that he celebrated too soon. His opponent was still stretching his arm out in his direction and Dipper felt the tingling again, only this time it affected solely his neck. The strange pupil flashed on the amulet again and Dipper watched a chain forming itself from the other one’s hand all the way down to his neck. “What the-!” He stared at the boy in disbelief. “What are you doing?!”

The other Dipper didn’t answer immediately. Instead he gave the chain a short but powerful tug, which forced Dipper to bend forward. The other one grinned smugly. “Just making sure my new attraction won’t run away.”

 _Attraction?_ He completely lost track about what was going on. Dipper pulled on the chain in despair. “What are you talking about? Let me go, please! Dipper!”

 

* * *

 

The monster caught Dipper Gleeful off guard. “Why do you know my stage name?” he demanded to know. Then he figured it out. Dipper stared down to the creature, anger and uncomfortable childhood memories slowly swelling inside of him. “Oh I get it. You really think it’s wise to make fun of my birthmark, Bambi?” Dipper pulled the chain again.

“No, it’s not like that!” the monster cried out, rubbing the collar Dipper formed with Will’s help.

 _Of course it’s not…_ he rolled his eyes. Maybe he was short, but surely not dumb.

The deer boy let one hand off the collar and moved the hair from his forehead. Dipper’s eyes widened. “I know your name because I _am_ you. We’re basically one and the same person, just in different circumstances!” Dipper Gleeful stared at the perfect copy of his own birthmark on the deer boy’s head. That was a lot to comprehend.

Dipper was frozen, completely unable to take his eyes from the monster’s, no, the other Dipper’s forehead. Could this honestly be real? _I mean,_ _I know that Will gave me coordinates to another dimension, but this…_

Will! That stupid crybaby must have known about this! Or should at least have some answers. Dipper focused his mind on his demon servant. Will was wise enough to stay close to him, so it didn’t take long. _Well_ , Dipper questioned, _what do you have to say about that whole affair?_

 _I-I didn’t know, honestly!_ The demon wailed with his annoyingly high voice that made Dipper cringe every time he heard it.

_I told you I wanted to make contact to a dimension full of small people, preferable dwarves, not some obscure, alternative version of myself._

_I can’t make such exact measureme-me-ments. I j-just caught a lot o-o-of weirdness f-from that dimension, so…I-I…_ Will was unable to finish the sentence, since he was crying his little eye out. Again.

Dipper sighed. That blue triangle was really good for nothing. “Well, when life gives you lemons…” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

While the other Dipper seemed to still cope with this revelation Dipper Pines struggled with this stupid collar that was forced onto him. It must have some kind of buckle to open it, but his hands couldn’t find any. _What’s wrong with this guy anyway? He’s always talking about “attractions”, like some kind of ringmaster._ Dipper dreaded of being part of a circus show. There was no way he’d be a part of that if it can be avoided!

The other one mumbled something and Dipper focused on him again. A question formed in his mind, but he realized he would probably get a rejection for it. _Screw it_ , he thought.

“So, since we’re technically the same person, are you going to send me back to my own dimension so I can break this curse?”

For a few moments the other Dipper looked at him with an unreadable expression, then turned him down with a simple “No”.

“But what the heck do you plan to do with me? What’s this ‘big attraction’ you’re talking about?” Dipper slowly grew impatient with his capturer. This was insane, no this _guy_ was insane!

Instead of an answer the boy simply tried to walk away, yanking on Dipper chain again. The sudden movement made Dipper fall forwards to the ground. His frustration began to turn into anger. The other Dipper pulled the chain again and simply said “come on”.

That was when Dipper decided he was fed up with this brat’s behavior. Since this whole “monster curse” started he had gotten the short end of the stick. The whole town hated him, he wasn’t able to face Wendy anymore without mentally wanting to run for cover, he couldn’t set one hoof too deep into the forest without running for his life from some yellow-dressed lunatic with a rifle, but being held hostage by _HIMSELF_ was the final straw! “No, I won’t!” he exclaimed “Unlike what you may think I’m not some kind of pet born to follow. I demand that you let me go back to my own dimension immediately!”

The addressed didn’t answer or give any indication that he was listening. Instead he just moved his hand, grabbing Dipper with the force of his amulet’s powers and lifting him into the air. Then he simply proceeded walking out of the (not so) secret (anymore) portal room, followed by a flying half-deer boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I weren't so bad at drawing I'd love to draw the last scene where Deerper is flipping out. Oh well, one day maybe.  
> And I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight y'all


	3. Two twins are better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nothing really important happens :/ But we finally meet rev!Mabel so yeeah!  
> I was actually looking forward to write her and I think it's great fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. That really wasn't planned. I'll try to keep up from now on! For my defense, my sims are now in generation 4 and their house looks AWESOME!  
> Actually I wanted this chapter to be even longer, but writing block is a bitch and I didn't want to procastinate EVEN MORE so ta-daaa~ here it is.  
> Also yes, I was lazy with the title.

Dipper Pines continued to scream, shout and cuss the whole time he was held up in the air. He kicked around with his deer legs and threw useless punches. At first his capturer didn’t seem to care, as he simply kept on walking, still holding on to the chain. However, as they reached the door to the outer office, the boy focused more of his power on dipper and prevented his movements. Dipper lost the control over his body, his arms got pressed tight against his upper body and his legs tensed.

The other Dipper opened the door. The room behind it looked exactly like the one in Dipper’s dimension. He could see journal 1 lying on the desk in front of the big window facing the portal room they just left. All screens and lights were black and there was smoke coming out of one of the devices. Dipper wondered if his arrival in this world may have caused the portal and all its operating devices to overheat. Did the same thing happened in his dimension? Could it be repaired? _I just hope so._

They reached the end of the room and his opponent stopped in front of the door. He turned around and looked up to Dipper, squeezing the end of the chain in his hand. “I’m going to let you down now, if you stop making trouble. You’ll behave and follow me obediently, or else…” The black pupil-like thing reappeared on the amulet. Dipper felt a sudden pressure affecting his body from everywhere. “…let’s just say I don’t like it if people don’t do as I say.”

Dipper started to hate this guy. He wanted to tell him that and where he could stick his obedience, but the pain from almost getting crushed by an invisible force made him rethink it. Maybe it was the best and smartest thing to just give in at the moment. He’d have to find out if the portal was damaged without causing suspicion. Dipper sighed.

“Got it!” he wheezed. “I won’t make a fuss, I promise!”

First the pressure disappeared, then he got the control over his limbs back. Slowly he sunk back to the ground. Dipper half expected the other boy to just let him fall down. As his hooves touched the floor again, for a moment Dipper considered tackling his opponent to the ground to knock him out. He dismissed the plan. Maybe he could convince the other one to send him back to his dimension if he remained to be peaceful.

The other boy gave him one last angry glance before turning around and stepping into the elevator. Dipper tried to follow him without stretching the chain, which made him stand way closer to his other self than desired. The closing doors of the elevator sent chills down Dipper’s spine. Whatever was up there, it wasn’t for him. He belonged to the other side of the portal in the basement.

The other Dipper pressed a button and the elevator started moving. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, both Dippers trying to avoid each other’s eyes. They were both lost in thought about this whole situation; however, each of them had different opinions on what should happen in the future. Their brooding was only interrupted by the sound of a bell as the elevator reached the top floor.

The boy holding the chain left the escalator as soon as the doors opened; he almost looked like he wanted to run. _Seems like we’re both not gagging for being close to each other_ Dipper thought. He tried to follow the boy’s quick steps, which led to a staircase leading upstairs.

_Oh._

Dipper hesitated. Ever since he got these additional legs, stairs became kind of a hindrance for him. His grunkle fixed this problem by modifying the stairs to their attic bedroom into a ramp. This also made it easier for Mabel to reach it in her mobile fish tank.

The other boy didn’t notice that Dipper stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He simply kept on walking until the chain was fully stretched and uncomfortably pulled at Dipper’s neck. Slowly the other boy turned around.

Dipper winced at the boy’s glare. He didn’t want to be flung through the air again, but he also didn’t want to humiliate himself by having to walk up these stairs in front of somebody, especially if he couldn’t stand that certain somebody. Dipper took a deep breath. “Wait, I…” he pressed his eyes shut in surrender. “I can’t walk up there.”

For a second everything was silent, then, faintly, Dipper heard the boy upstairs sigh. He opened his eyes to see the other one pinch his nose. “I’m not going to carry you upstairs and you’re not staying down here” he growled. “You’re going to walk up here!”

“No, I mean, I’m physically not able to climb these stairs!” Dipper exclaimed. _At least not gracefully_ , he added mentally.

The other boy stared at him perplexed. After a moment of progressing, his eyes wandered down at Dipper’s legs and a sudden spark of understanding hushed over his face until he burst out in laughter.

_So much for feeling humiliated_ , Dipper thought with a sour look on his face. The other boy wouldn’t stop laughing and Dipper almost hoped he’d fall down the stairs. That would be one of the few things that could still make his day.

“I-I really didn’t expect that” the other one gasped between laughing. He wiped tears out of his eyes before looking at Dipper concerned for some moments. “Great, what to do now? You really can’t climb these stairs at all?”

Dipper hesitated to answer. If he said yes, he’d have to climb these stairs in front of the other boy and would embarrass himself even more. If he said no, he’d most likely just be picked up by the amulet’s magic again, which wasn’t only humiliating, but also very uncomfortable. Taking both options in consideration, he decided that he’d probably had an advantage if his opponent thought that he was unable to climb stairs. Dipper took a deep breath and mortified shook his head.

The boy’s hand wandered up to the collar of his shirt and Dipper already cringed. “Wait!” he shouted to his own surprise.

The other Dipper stopped in mid-motion and raised an eyebrow. Dipper’s tongue flicked over his dry lips. He’d hate himself for hesitating, but there was no way to go back. “I-I… could… at least try t-”

Instead of finishing his sentence the deer boy let out a surprised, high-pitched scream as he was suddenly yanked off the ground. Seems like the other one got impatient and decided to speed things a bit up. It didn’t feel as uncomfortable as last time, but Dipper still didn’t like it. This time he was at least allowed to move his body, but Dipper wouldn’t be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. The room wasn’t very high and he floated about half a meter above the steps. The other boy simply turned around again and preceded walking upstairs, once again followed by a flying, blue-glowing and fearful deer boy.

Both of them didn’t say another word until they reached the top of the stairs and Dipper was softly set on the floor. The corridor was two meters long at best, dimly lit by a blank light bulb hanging from the ceiling right over the first step. In front of them he could spot a wooden panel on their right side. His unwanted companion stopped in front of it and reached out for a hidden button. Dipper heard a metallic click from somewhere inside the wall and the panel swung open like a door.

Dipper wasn’t sure what to expect behind that door. So far every location looked exactly like it did in his dimension, but the only person he met so far was the complete opposite of him, almost as if his personality was reversed. Would everybody be like that in this dimension? Were only the people different? Or was everything in here upside down?

Curiously Dipper peeked past the shoulder of the boy in front of him. The door opened into a dark, medium-sized room with high bookshelves on all 4 walls. A comfortable looking couch and a coffee table stood in the middle of the room and Dipper could make out an armchair in the corner. The stars were shining in through a big arched window on the opposite side of the secret door. Dipper walked a few steps into the room, staring at the library in awe. Where was this place? He expected entering the Mystery Shack through the vending machine like in his own dimension, but this place was entirely new.

“Well if it isn’t my beloved brother” chimed a high female voice from the direction of the arm chair. At first Dipper didn’t notice her, but there was a girl comfortably lying in the chair, feet hanging over one armrest and her head placed on the other. The girl reached to a lamp standing on a side table next to the armchair and Dipper could finally see her completely.

Like his counterpart, the girl wore a lot of blue. Her feet stuck in light blue ballerinas and black tights. She also wore a knee length dress the same color as her shoes with spaghetti straps and a black sash around her chest. Dipper’s eyes wandered to the girls face and hair. She had brown hair the same color and length as his sister’s, decorated with a cobalt blue hair band and an amulet like the other Dipper’s attached to it. Actually her whole face resembled Mabel’s, except for the eyes, which were the same ice-blue as the other Dipper’s. “Done with your tantrum already? What about all that ‘Conqueror Of All Dimensions’ stuff you yelled before vanishing into the nerd lab?” the girl giggled.

Dipper gulped and took a step forward, into the light. “Mabel?”

The girl’s playful expression faded into a mask of surprise as she spotted him, and she suddenly sat correctly in the armchair. Her wide opened eyes wandered all over his body, trying to understand what they saw. Like Dipper did before when he observed her, Mabel’s eyes stopped at his face and switched between him and the boy on his side.

After what was probably two minutes but felt like an eternity, Mabel finally showed a reaction. “Okay…” she said while slowly standing up from her chair “What the heck is going on?!”

The other Dipper sighed and started to explain everything. His voice had a monotone sound, he almost sounded bored. “…so, in conclusion, that three-sided good-for-nothing managed to mess up again and we now have a deer pet.”

Dipper looked at him in outrage. “I’m not a pet!” He looked at Mabel in despair. “Mabel please, you have to help me! I need to go back. I can’t stay here; I need to fix this whole curse in my own dimension!”

The addressed girl closed the distance between them and tilted her head to look Dipper straight in the eye while her lips formed the cute little grin he was familiar with when she tried to comfort him. Dipper let out a gasp of relief. Mabel would always be on his side, no matter what. She’d tell the other Dipper how stupid he was and that they’d bring him back immediately.

Like many things in life, that was just wishful thinking.

Mabel ruffled through Dipper hair. “Shhh” she hushed, then looked at her brother. “So he’s some kind of alternative version of you? How cute!” The girl took her hand out of Dipper’s hair and moved to her brother’s side. “But what do we do with him?”

“Well” the other boy replied, “I thought we could use him as an attraction in our show. We finally have something this fake Mystery Shack hasn’t and will never have.” He eyed Dipper with a sinister look on his face. His lips formed an uncanny grin. “A real paranormal creature.”

Mabel giggled. “Good idea. I can’t wait to rub it into that North-West brat’s face!”

Dipper froze on spot, staring at the twins in disbelief. _No, this can’t be happening!_ He was hoping that at least Mabel, of all people, would be on his side. _Well MY Mabel would, at least_ he thought bitterly. That was it. These evil copies would make him … whatever they were talking about all this time, he wasn’t sure about it. If he tried to fight them they’d toss him around like nothing.

_Maybe I should just play along for now._

The door to the basement was still wide open. There was a bookshelf attached to it on this side of the wall. The hidden switch would probably be triggered by pulling out a fixed book. The question was which one?

Dipper had no time to inspect it now, as the twins noticed the object of his interest. The other Dipper quickly leaned back and closed it. To Dipper’s disappointment the mechanism was well oiled and lacked any noise that might have told him where to look for the hidden switch.

“So what do we do now?” Mabel’s question echoed loud in the quiet room. Her brother responded nearly immediately.

“We should ask Stanford about him. Maybe he knows anything!”

The girl’s face lost most of her playful cheerfulness and displayed a bit of… Dipper wasn’t sure how to interpret the way her brow furrowed and her braced smile faded. Sorrow? Fear? Unwillingness? “You sure about that? I mean, he seemed pretty busy… disappeared in his ‘office’ earlier this evening with his new journal. And you know how he is, when he’s…” her hands moved through the air, trying to perform a gesture nobody in this room could read. “…like that.”

“Come on” her brother cheered. “He’s our great uncle; he won’t bite off our heads! Besides, even if he’s a bit of a lone wolf, Stanford’s still a supernatural nerd. I’m sure he’d love to see this!” The boy gestured at Dipper with the hand holding the chain.

“Guess so” his sister sighed. She got rid of the negative look on her face and smiled widely at Dipper. “Let’s introduce you to _our_ dear great uncle, Dip-“ mid-sentence Mabel glanced at her brother and put her fingers on her chin. “Hm, that’s gonna be a problem. You can’t both be Dipper!” Slowly she circled the two boys. “Let’s see… you’re a deer-Dipper…” She snapped her fingers as the solution stuck her. With a wide grin this blue copy of his sister announced a name Dipper thought he got finally rid of. “Deerper!”

Dipper sighed. Not again. He went through this whole Deerper-story with his own sister already. He finally made the town stop using this name (although with the help of Stan and a wonderful activity called bribing). But of course this Mabel just had to come up with it too.

Before he could answer anything, the girl turned around and headed towards the door, her brother emulated. Dipper tried to keep up with him this time. He wasn’t sure whether to be curious or afraid of what was behind that door. With a mix of both he followed the twins further into the foreign house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's dress: http://www.jaksflowergirldresses.com/3001-blue-dress-with-black-sash-2.jpg  
> I decided to make my own version of her clothing (well this whole fic is kinda altered, but more about that next chapter) because most of her outfits I found online are (in my opinion) inappropriate.  
> Also I saw someone on tumblr state that rev!Mabel would wear the silliest dresses known to man and I agree. Sadly, I don't know how to design/describe those, so I made her wear something more elegant instead.  
> The next dress she'll wear which fits the blue/black color scheme will be of a disney princess. I will not say which one yet :D


	4. Life ain't fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and poor Dibs pay a visit on their lovely grunkle Ford. Boy I do like this guy. He's so friendly and caring with the kids haha..haa-
> 
> Shit's going down pretty fast, yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This went darker than I planned.  
> It's kinda easier to write from Mabel's POV than Dipper's. Maybe because I'm also a girl? Welp who knows.  
> Also I think this is the longest chapter so far.

Mabel Gleeful opened the door leading further into the house which she and her twin brother called home since almost three years now. She left the library with the two Dippers and stepped into a long straight corridor. There were several doors that led to different rooms and a giant stairway right in the middle of the hallway. The house wasn’t really big, at least not as big as the McGucket mansion on top of the hill outside town, but it was just a bit too big for just four people.

The ground floor consisted of a small entrance hall, a dining room with a tiny kitchen and their butler’s chamber attached to it, the library, a bathroom and the hallway connecting all rooms. The upper floor contained their bedrooms, Stanley “you gonna call me your ‘Great uncle Stanford’” Gleeful’s room, which was ‘off for them at all times’, two separate bathrooms, some sort of living room and, even more off for them at all times, Stanford Gleeful’s former hidden chamber of secrets, which was also their destination.

Deerper looked at the corridor with a mix of amazement and fear, but he obediently followed the twins on his hooves. Mabel was completely fascinated by the creature. His face really resembled her brother’s in every detail, but his personality seemed completely different. But if she remembered correctly there was a time when her twin also had that certain spark in his eyes. But that time was long ago and happened outside of Gravity Falls, so it didn’t matter anymore. At least that’s what Mabel was used to tell herself.

The little bit of amazement that filled Deerper’s eyes faded as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairway and he hesitated. Mabel watched her brother touching his magic amulet and using it’s power to lift the creature (which let out a cute little whine) up into the air. “Wait, what’s going on?” she questioned her brother.

Dipper nodded at their companion and, coldly as always, responded with a “He can’t climb stairs”. Except for the ears, which were pressed against his skull in distress, Deerper seemed like he wasn’t surprised by this treatment. He moved his head around and wiggled his feet a bit, but behaved well for a creature that was half an animal.

Mabel said nothing and watched the scene in silence. With the chain in his hand, it looked a bit like her brother was holding onto a balloon animal, which also had the feature to make the third most miserable sound Mabel heard since she and her brother moved to Gravity Falls (the and second place goes to a starving dog they found while walking through town on a sunny summer’s day two years ago and the first one goes to Dipper in the first night the twins slept in this house, however Mabel was used to repress that experience from her memories). Despite the noise the creature made, or maybe even because it, Mabel couldn’t help but chuckle at it’s misery.  _ Life simply ain’t fair. _

They ascended the stairs together and Dipper carefully lowered poor Deerper back on the floor. He then immediately took a few steps away from the stairway and looked around curiously. There were five brown, wooden doors on the upper floor, three on the left side, one in the middle and another one on the far right. The doors on the left lead to Mabel’s, Dipper’s and Stan’s bedrooms and the middle one was the bathroom door. However, the twins turned right and headed directly to the once hidden door of Stanford Gleeful’s private room.

Mabel started worrying again. She couldn’t say that she liked the man very much. He seemed cold (yes, her brother was cold too, but he was sort of a different kind of cold) and reminded her of the mad scientist trope she saw in many movies. Stanford Gleeful could not be trusted, she was 100% sure of that. 

Sadly, her brother thought otherwise. Dipper almost worshipped the man the second he stepped out of the portal. He followed his every step and tried to start a conversation about the paranormal on several occasions. His attempts were seldom crowned with success. The old man ignored him most of the time and seemed to be lost in thought, if he wasn’t in his stupid chamber. Which Dipper and Mabel just stopped in front of.

“Hold on a second,” Mabel remarked “what if I take the pet and you knock?”

Her brother raised an eyebrow and Deerper looked at her in surprise.  Mabel sighed. She’d give him one last chance before bringing the big guns in. 

The girl tried hard to give her brother the biggest puppy eyes she could make. “Come oooon, pleeaase! You’ve been holding it the entire time! I want him too”

At first Dipper didn’t react and Mabel already prepared to unleash her last trump: the “Ultimate-Most-Annoying-Mabel-Whine-Attack”, as she named the technique herself, but her brother surrendered with a moan and handed her the chain. Mabel’s mouth formed a big grin and she grabbed the chain enthusiastically. Deerper looked at her nervously, not sure what just happened. In an attempt to cheer him up Mabel wrapped her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him. It didn’t seem to work, as the half-deer-boy seemed to grow even more nervous than before.

Dipper shot an annoyed glance at them. “Are you done now?”

Instead of an answer Mabel let go of her pet and simply raised her hand and formed a circle by connecting the tip of her index finger with the tip of her thumb. Her brother turned around, fixed the collar of his shirt, checked if his cape was wrinkled, ran his hand through his hair, and then, finally, raised his left hand to knock at the door.

At first there was no response. The twins gave each other a clueless look, not knowing what to do. Just as Dipper raised his hand again, they heard a muffled sound from behind the door, followed by an annoyed “Come in!” 

Dipper reached for the doorknob and turned it around. With a loud creak the door swung open and revealed the oh-so-forbidden room.

At first the twins couldn’t see anything. The room was too dark, only a desk lamp on the other side of the room provided some light, but it was mostly covered by the shape of a man sitting in front of it. Simultaneously the twins entered the chamber with Deerper in tow and as their eyes adapted to the dark surrounding, they could make out what else filled the room: papers and  books were crammed up to the ceiling; various jars with strange contents and half-finished machines lay around on the floor, sometimes chewed up pens were lying between them too. There wasn’t much furniture in it (not that there was even place for it) except for a obviously turned-off ceiling lamp and a few shelves also filled with various stuff. The room didn’t just look messy, it also stank of electricity, burned metal, ink and sweat.

Great uncle Stanford didn’t bother to turn around; he kept on writing something in his new journal with his back facing the twins and their companion, who seemed to be more nervous than ever. Mabel speculated that maybe it’s animal senses felt the tension in the air. Once again she doubted her brother’s trust in the old man. He may be family, but as Mabel had learned, that meant nothing. Since he had come back through the portal, Stanford Gleeful had been as antisocial as possible, and, in Mabel’s opinion, made it clear to understand that he didn’t care about them.

Dipper, of course, didn’t see it that way. “He’s a genius, Mabel!” he had explained once “He’s working on something big that’s gonna change the world someday! You just don’t understand.”  _ But you do?  _ Mabel wondered once more while thinking about the discussion. Arguing about it with Dipper was simply a lost cause. Her brother literally worshipped the man ever since he found the stupid journal.

“Great uncle Ford?” Dipper asked hesitantly as he approached his idol, addressing him with the nickname he gave Stanford. At first it seemed like their great uncle would keep on ignoring them. He didn’t even indicate to note their presence and kept on writing, occasionally mumbling something. Dipper looked back at Mabel with a desperate expression, which she could just return. Deerper looked back and forth between the two and his face became frantic. 

The chair squeaked and unexpectedly the voice of their great uncle broke the silence. He spoke just one word, but it sounded annoyed and angry: “What?”

Dipper gulped and shared one last glance with Mabel before speaking up. “We… I found something. Something you might find interesting.” Mabel wasn’t surprised that her brother claimed their finding his. Technically it was him who found it. Usually the twins shared all their successes, but Dipper probably wanted to impress the old nerd, who still didn’t bother to turn around. 

“Yes, yes, leave it there. Maybe I’ll look into it later.” came a bored answer. 

It was at this point when Mabel finally had enough. She didn’t care the slightest about her great uncle and in her opinion he could pull his “lone wolf” thing as long as he wanted. But when her twin brother, who for some unbelievable reason looked up to the man, demanded his attention, then Stanford Gleeful could at least feign some interest. “We can’t leave it on the ground because it’s a supernatural creature that looks exactly like Dipper, so pull your stupid head out of your stupid notes and look at what my brother wants to show you!” she yelled.

The two Dippers looked at her in shock, but Mabel didn’t care. Her eyes were fixed on Stanford’s back. Slowly, so slowly he seemed to tease her, he turned around, raising an eyebrow. He looked her straight in the eye and Mabel stared back. If it was a fight for power he wanted then that’s what he should receive. After what was probably half a minute but felt like an hour Stanford escaped Mabel’s glance and instead took a look at the creature they were presenting him. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he stood up from his chair. 

“It can’t be” he mumbled as he took a few steps forward into their direction. Deerper, visibly terrified, tried to back off but Mabel grabbed even more of the chain in her hand. Stanford closed the distance between them and looked down at the deer boy in awe. “I didn’t think that cervitaurs would exist in this dimension.”

“Cer-what?” Mabel asked confused, as the old man slowly circled the creature, observing it from head to to-  hoove. It was no surprise that it felt uncomfortable with this and tried to keep an eye on Stanford.

The scientist stopped in front of him. “A cervitaur,” he repeated while taking a better look at Deerper’s face “Like a centaur but with deer half instead of a horse. I’ve found some in Dimension 49-20P. They don’t taste bad.”

That was the point when Deerper lost it. His eyes grew wide, he let out a small scream and tried to get away from the man as far as possible. That meant exactly two more chain links, as Mabel still held on tight to it. Stanford straightened up again and posed a question at Dipper, who stood there with his back pressed to the wall: “Where did you find it? This is incredible!”

The boy was delighted to see his idol notice, no praise his efforts and stepped towards him with a grin on his lips. “I used the portal and he - it flew out of it. It’s from a whole different dimension.”

“An alternative dimension in which all of us are monsters like him” Mabel added, which made her brother shoot angry glares at her. “He’s somehow also a Dipper!” The girl moved Deerper’s hair from his forehead to reveal the unique birthmark.

Stanford looked at the cervitaur again, then back at Dipper. “Interesting” he murmured. Deerper’s face resembled pure terror and he began to shiver. His ears slicked back against his skull. The boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders as Stanford’s eyes once again focused on him. Mabel once heard that if you corner a wild prey animal and simply stare it down, it was possible die of a heart attack. Was the six-fingered man testing it right now? It would be interesting, although also a bit sad. Deerper kinda grew on Mabel a bit. He reminded her of how Dipper previously used to be…

Finally Stanford turned around and walked back to his desk. “It’s a very interesting discovery indeed, but I have more important things to handle right now. I’ll come back to it later. Maybe I’ll dissect it…” the rest of the sentence turned into an unintelligible murmur. 

The twins realized that their audience was over and turned on their heel, more or less satisfied. The cervitaur, however, was still frozen in terror and even a strong tug on the chain wouldn’t make him move. “Hey, come on!” Mabel yelled at him, pulling the chain even harder.

Finally the frightened creature came back to his senses and dashed out of the room as fast as he could. Dipper closed the door, unimpressed as he always was when Stanford wasn’t around. He kept on looking at the door as Mabel asked him what to do with their pet next.

“Hello, Earth to Little Dipper, come in. I asked you what to do with him.” 

Finally her twin brother turned his head around to look at her. “I don’t know” he answered “it’s pretty late already. Let’s go to sleep. Oh and Mabel” he pointed at the birth mark on his forehead. “I’m the Big Dipper.” 

“Yeah but you’re still shorter than me, so you’re the Little Dipper!” she blurted out with a laugh. Dipper just gave her a sour look, as always.

“So where’s he gonna sleep?” With the hand which hold the chain Mabel gestured in Deerper’s direction. The cervitaur was still traumatized and looked like he was on the brink of crying.  _ He looks so much like Dipper did… _

Carefully Mabel wrapped an arm around his shoulder and patted his head between the tiny antlers. “Don’t worry” she whispered in his large and fuzzy deer ears “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Dipper looked at them in disgust. “Well… maybe we should chain him up to a tree outside-” he got loudly interrupted by his sister who glared at him, still caressing Deerper’s soft hair “Are you mad? Just look how cute he is! You can’t just put him outside, what if a predator catches him?” 

Her twin’s brows furrowed and he let out a deep sigh. “Fine” he said “where do you think he should rest?”

Mabel grinned at the two boys. She had just the right place for their fuzzy little acquisition. “He’s gonna sleep in my room. On the floor of course!” 

The two boys reacted very different. Dipper simply shrugged his shoulders while the cervitaur in her arms began to shiver again and stared at her with the same big eyes as before. “Aw come on” Mabel tried to cheer him up “it’ll be great, just us two! Dipper won’t help me reenact my romantic werewolf novels anymore, but I’m sure we will have a lot of fun together! I’ve always wanted a pet since that cute little Gideon guy snatched away my pig at that fair! Now come on,” she and her brother started heading towards their bedrooms on the other end of the hall “I’m gonna show you your new room!”

* * *

 

Dipper Pines wasn’t sure how exactly this day could’ve went from bad to worse to the worst, but it all happened very very quickly. This dimension was without a doubt crazy! Somehow he had to get back to his own dimension fast, before this version of great uncle Ford would really kill him.

He obediently followed the twins down the hallway, even though he had to force himself on every step. How would their bedroom look like? Chains hanging from the ceiling? Blood splattered all across the walls? Did they sleep in coffins? Dipper wouldn’t doubt it.

To his surprise the other Dipper left them when they reached the second last door on the floor. “Good night” he said to his sister as he closed the door behind him before Dipper had a chance to take a look into the room. Mabel didn’t care to answer and dragged him further down the hallway. She stopped in front of the last door. With a hand on the doorknob she turned to him and with a grin on her face and opened the door. “Home, sweet home!” she announced as Dipper followed her into the room.

There were no chains, blood or coffins. A big chandelier illuminated the whole room. On the wall to his left there was a huge poster bed in antique pink with a wooden nightstand on it’s right side. On the opposite of the door was a huge wardrobe with mirrors on it’s doors. Next to it was a small bookshelf. On the wall on his left was a big makeup stand and next to it a wooden desk with a metallic desk lamp and a few more books on top of it. Standing in front of the desk was a swivel chair. The floor was empty and tidy, there was a carpet in the same color as the bed lying in front of the wardrobe. The walls were full of posters of different celebrities, male and female.

Mabel dragged him over to the nightstand next to the bed. She rested the hand on the jewelry in her hairband. Suddenly the chain she was holding in her hand all this time moved on it’s own and merged with the wall. “So” she said happily “just to make sure you don’t get any dumb ideas. Believe me, there are predators out there.”

Dipper was devastated. How could he ever manage to flee from these maniacs? And how did they get this incredible amount of power? He was sure that the last time he saw this weird amulet in action it hadn’t been able to do these things. 

With the sudden realization that he could never flee from this terrible house he lowered himself on the ground, still staring at the place where the chain that originated from his throat was linked with the wall. 

“Now don’t look, okay? I’m gonna change into my pyjamas” he heard Mabel’s voice coming from behind him.  After a few minutes she once again came into his field of vision as she walked up to her bed. “Good boy” the girl praised him “I’m gonna turn off the light, now’s your last chance if you need anything.”

Dipper looked at her desperately. There was indeed something he needed, but she would never give it to him. So instead he asked: “Can I have a blanket? And a pillow?”

The girl that looked so much like his sister smiled at him pitiful, but she went up to her wardrobe and pulled out a pillow and a thin blanket, then walked back to him to give him the pillow and lovingly spread the blanket over him.

“Good night” she said as she turned out the light and disappeared under her blankets and pillows.

“Good night” Dipper responded. He lay on his stomach, crossed his arms on the pillow and dreamed of all the terrible things that could happen to him in this house. For him it was no good night at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night y'all. It's half past 2 over here and I'll be trying to get some (let's hope) nightmare free sleep, unlike our poor Dibs over here.  
> Boy I'm really a sadist, aren't I?


	5. I'm the loneliest of all (Updated!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at the Gleefuls! Dipper has a tight schedule: some crying, emotional torture, physical torture, a 4pm appointment for mockery, he can't miss that again! Even in his dreams the boy is busy. Give him some free time!
> 
> Apparently sleep deprivation makes me sassy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye
> 
>  
> 
> plzdon'tkillmeforthedelay

_~~~~He was running through a forest. It was unnaturally quiet; it lacked all sounds of birds or other animals. The sky was pitch black with no stars, only illuminated by an incredibly big full moon. With every step his hooves dug into the moss and the soil, leaving a clear trace. But Dipper wasn’t frightened by this. There was nobody who would follow him here. Deep down he knew that in this place he was all alone._

_He followed a hardly visible path deeper into the forest. Or maybe the path led him out of it? It was hard to tell, since all he could see were trees in every direction. The ground was faintly shimmering yellow, shining on the trees and the foliage and making it look like there were candles lit everywhere in the forest. The warm light was a big contrast to the slightly blue glow coming out of the sky, but Dipper didn’t care. He was looking for something. If he would only know what it was._

_Even though he ran fast he could still see movements from the corner of his eyes. Strange creatures of various shapes covered in black, watching his every move and hiding in the shadows and behind the trees whenever he came too close. Dipper wasn’t afraid of them. They would cause him no harm, they were simply another mystery he would eventually solve one day. But not today._

_It felt like he’d run for hours but he simply couldn’t find what he was looking for. He knew that there was_ _something that brought - ordered - invited - him here. Dipper was tired of running aimlessly through a strange forest. With the intention to halt he forcefully dug his front hooves into the ground and spread his hind legs to prevent losing balance. For some reason it didn’t surprise him that he wasn’t out of breath. Curiously he looked around, searching for a clue and ignoring the black creatures of curiosity that lurked between the trees trying to make him stray from his track._

_“Hello?” he shouted into the deserted forest. The boy didn’t know if he wanted an reply or not. “Is somebody or something here?”_

_Dipper felt a liquid drop on his nose, then another one on his shoulders and one near his tail.  He didn’t notice the color of the ground changing from yellow to blue. Was rain possible at this place? In his confusion he looked up and saw nothing but the full moon directly above him. It seemed like the white orb had followed him all this time._

_He let out a sigh of relief. The only thing that chased him was the moon. But did it also summon him? Something was off with this moon. It occurred to Dipper that the craters were arranged in the wrong way. And did that giant crater right above him really look like… an eye surrounded by three lines?_

_Just as he made this discovery the craters shifted around and changed color. There really was a huge blue triangle with a single watery eye leaking tears hovering right above him._

_“I’m terribly sorry,” he heard a high-pitched voice say “but I think we could help each other” another tear dropped out of the eye and landed straight on his forehead “i-if you want… t-to.”_

Dipper Pines felt hands yanking his head up by his tiny antlers. There was something on top of him; an unfamiliar weight restricted his movements and kept him from fleeing or fighting back. “Wake up, sleepy head” he heard a young female voice sing into his ears. He knew that voice from somewhere, but the playful undertone raised his stress level. Dipper’s eyes flung open but all he could see was a dusky pink painted wall with a chain directly coming out of it.

In panic Dipper tried to shake off the person sitting on top of him and make her let go of his antlers, but the girl held on tight and pressed her knees into his flank. “Now, now” she chided and tightened her hold on his antlers, “calm down, it’s just me. Mabel”

Suddenly he remembered all the things that happened the day before. The portal, this weird parallel universe, this nightmare version of his family. Oh how he wished all of this wasn’t true. But the girl holding onto his magically added antlers was just too real.

However, this was still his sister somehow. She would help him. Or would she?

Dipper forced himself to calm down and took a look at the girl on his back from the corner of his eye. She was fully clothed in black leggings, a light blue skirt which almost reached her knees, a black blouse and a cobalt blue blazer. Around the collar of her blouse there was an (also blue) ribbon and she wore the familiar blue hairband with the strange amulet. Dipper mentally noted to ask about their blue fetish later.

The girl pulled his head further back and a wave of uncomfortable pain shot through his human half. Dipper clenched his teeth and hissed sharply. He couldn’t stand this much longer. The pain made seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours. “P-please” he whispered “let- go!”

The girl giggled in response, then she finally released the grip on his antlers. Dipper’s upper body bent forwards, relieved to be rid of the boundary. His joy didn’t last long; soon the girls fingers pinched his ears and used them to pull him back again. Dipper let out a scream of surprise and pain.

“Oh this is really fun” exclaimed what seemed to be the hellish version of his twin sister.

 _She can’t be serious!_ “Please stop” Dipper cried out “It, it hurts!”

Mabel only laughed again. “I know. But if I already have the opportunity to let off some steam on my brother, why not use it?”

At this moment Dipper decided that this girl was insane. Tears filled his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. He already regretted everything, not only discovering this forsaken river, but also everything that came afterwards. He regretted coming up with this foolish plan. He regretted persuading Ford into using the portal. He regretted spending the summer with these dumb mysteries and not enough with this sister. _Is this Karma?_ he asked himself. Unfortunately, Dipper was so busy with wallowing in self-pity that he didn’t notice that the girl on top of him kept talking all this time.

“…he should spend more time with me. Who else should I do stuff with, those bimbos from town? Please, they’re just accessories and are lucky I decided to waste my time with them.” She paused for a moment to look down at the miserable cervitaur beneath her. “Hold on, I’ve got you now. You can do stuff with me!”

Dipper’s comfortableness started to fade with every second he spent with this girl. She continued to pull on his ears and pressed her knees into his sides multiple times. “Come on”, she yelled, “get up! We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“You’re- you’re sitting on top of me”, Dipper responded. Tears started to fill his eyes as the girl kept on mocking him.

“I know. Come on, you can carry me, right? It’ll be a great opening for the show tomorrow evening!”

At any other moment, Dipper would have responded angrily and claimed his humanity, but he was tired, both emotionally and physically. The events since the last day fret on him and robbed him of any energy to fight back. “I… I can try”, he answered slowly “I’ve sometimes had to carry my real sister around”

He tried to ignore Mabel’s continuing movement on top of him as he tried to position his front legs and pulled out his hind legs under him. It was hard, especially since, like real deer, he had to move his back legs first, and that’s where the additional weight was right now. Dipper tried to put all the weight on the knees of his front legs, but collapsed soon. He never had to get up with someone sitting on his back; usually Grunkle Stan would lift Mabel out of the water and put her on his back.

The exhaustion pared with lack of nutrients in his body (which caused a loud noise coming from his stomach) and the emotional abuse left him panting on the ground. Mabel let go of his ears and looked at him in disappointment. “Well I guess we have to think of another show opener until tomorrow. All of this in such a short time…” she sighed “I thought you said that you carried _your_ sister around too? Don’t tell me it’s easier to carry around a half-deer person than a human?” Her voice had an undertone of anger and Dipper was sure that he'd be punished if his response wouldn’t satisfy her.

“She’s not a cervitaur like me. She’s a mermaid.”

The girl’s eyes grew big. “A mermaid? Why that? Wouldn’t you all be deer people?”

Dipper turned his head to look at her. “No, it’s… not, like, genetically. We got transformed by a curse.” He didn’t mention who’s fault that was. Shame and regret rose in his chest again. He was already kept in a vice by this girl, no need to add gasoline to the flames. “My theory is that everybody got transformed into a monster which reflects their character.”, he added with caution.

“So I’m a mermaid because?”, the girl on top of him questioned.

“I… eer… I don’t really know. I mean, Mabel really likes to sing and to attract the attention of boys, so that kinda fits-” Dipper got interrupted as Mabel let out a snort.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all!”, she nagged. Just as she was about to add something, somebody knocked on her door.

“Come on Mabel, time to get going”, the other Dipper said as he opened the door. He stopped mid-motion as he noticed Dipper and stared at him for a few seconds before turning around while mumbling something about “breakfast”.

“We’re coming”, exclaimed the girl cheerful as she stood up and reached for the chain in the wall. She simply pulled it out and gave it a tug, a sign for Dipper to get up and follow her, which he unwillingly did.

 

The dining room was small in relation to the other rooms he’d seen so far, which made it still bigger than his own living room. It was filled with expensive looking furniture: a floor made of marble,  thick velvet curtains, a dark and neatly polished mahogany table, chairs with comfy pillows on them, paintings of beautiful landscapes and a carpet which Dipper was “NOT allowed to step on with his dirty hooves”. They weren’t dirty at all but he did as he was told.

Mabel chained him to the wall again and the twins sat down at the large table which was big enough for two dozen people. The other Dipper rang a shiny silver bell and soon a familiar figure in an unfamiliar black penguin suit came out of the door on the opposite wall. His hair was combed and was kept in place by a lot of hair gel, his face was clean-shaven and... was he wearing make up? Dipper almost yelled his friend’s nickname in surprise, but luckily could hold back.

“How may I be of service, young masters?”, the butler asked with a nasal undertone.

Mabel turned in her chair to look at Dipper, wearing her now well-known snobby grin. “This is our butler Ramirez. Ramirez,” she turned around again “this is our newest pet. What do you think about it?”

The person Dipper knew as Soos turned his head to examine him from head to hoof, raising an eyebrow at him. After a few seconds his attention returned to the twins sitting at the table again to answer their question. “It looks quite impressive, Young Lady. It’s face resembles a stunning similarity to your brother’s.” Mabel’s grin got even wider while other-Dipper started to glare at the cervitaur. Oh boy. Not a good start for the day. Dipper tried to avoid the boy’s stare as best as possible.

The butler asked his “young masters” what they would like for breakfast. The other Dipper demanded an omelette with orange juice and his sister a croissant with jam, a hot chocolate “and some salad leaves and water for _him_ ” The boy pointed towards Dipper, who stared at him angrily. It would be nice to at least decide what he wanted to eat for himself.

“Ramirez” soon returned with two silver plates with a silver cover on top. He placed the dishes in front of the twins and revealed their ordered meals. From what Dipper could tell it smelled delicious and made his stomach growl loudly. Mabel looked at him and giggled, while her butler returned to the kitchen, only to come back holding a tablet with two food bowls like the ones for dogs, which he carefully placed in front of Dipper. One contained water, the other one blank, unseasoned salad leaves. Dipper’s head turned around to the twins sitting on the table, fully concentrated on their breakfast. Anger flared up in Dipper. “Seriously?!” he yelled at them.

They did a good job at ignoring him. Dipper stared at them, then back at the food bowls in front of him, at the butler who returned to a corner, and back to the twins at the table. He got on his feet and walked as close to the table as the chain would allow it.He even stepped on their precious carpet. “I’m not going to eat that! You can’t do this, I’m still a human being!”

Finally he caught the twins’ attention. The other Dipper lunged out with his arm and with a bolt of blue energy the cervitaur was thrown against the wall. The chain rattled loudly and the whole house seemed to tremble from the impact. Dipper felt a burning void inside of him, and for a few seconds he was unable to breathe. He looked up as a shadow **towered** over him.

“Listen, pet, and listen well,” he heard the other Dipper say before his air supply was cut off once again as he was yanked upwards by the chain. Despite the harsh tone, the face he was staring at looked rather annoyed than angry. With furrowed brows the boy in the ridiculous blue cloak continued, “I don’t care about you or what you used to be. You’re mine now- ours”, he corrected himself after his sister quite audibly cleared her throat, “and if you don’t want to eat what Ramirez serves you, fine. But this is all you’ll get.You’re our pet now. You do as we say, or you’ll face the consequences, understood?”

That wasn’t a question. Dipper tried to back away from the boy as good as possible, but their faces almost touched. These creepy blue eyes stared him down, waiting for an affirmation. Dipper just gulped, swallowed his pride again and nodded.

Dipper not-so-Gleeful immediately let go of the cervitaur and returned to his breakfast, as did Dipper. He still didn’t even look at the salad leaves, but he guzzled the water down his abused burning throat. After that, Dipper curled into a ball and sobbed quietly, while the twins calmly continued their breakfast.

 

Dipper collapsed on the floor in front of a big bay window which showed a beautiful view of the town. The evening sun shone peacefully over the roofs and pine trees, coloring everything in an orange tone. Dipper would have probably enjoyed the view more if he hadn’t been so exhausted.

After breakfast the devil twins immediately started his “training” in their backyard. They tried to teach him various tricks, such as running on his hind legs or catching plastic rings with his antlers. Of course he objected this at first but after another friendly reminder of the powers of the strange amulets he played along. (Un)fortunately he wasn’t much of an acrobat. He fell on his rear countless times and got hit in the face by the rings rather than catching them. Mabel got more and more frustrated the longer this went on and more than once accused him of faking his failures, which he assured her, he didn’t. At the end of the day the girl sighed and muttered “Alright, then I guess you’re just gonna walk around on stage a bit… wait!” She jumped up and down “Yes, that’s it! We’ll tell the people that whoever touches you will be blessed with luck and then charge them for it!” This message raised a certain level of concern in Dipper.

The other Dipper disappeared soon after their training started and said something about flyers. He didn’t show up again until several hours later, followed by the butler who carried three cardboard boxes. As the blue-eyed boy revealed they contained tons of dark blue flyers with light blue ornaments in the shape of deer antlers. There stood, in white letters:

_“The Gleeful Tent of Telepathy_

**Presents to you**

**A mystical creature from deep within the woods**

_Come and experience the magic!_ _”_

Dipper couldn’t believe it. The tent of telepathy?! GLEEFUL?! Suddenly all made sense. In this universe, he and Mabel were supposed to be what Gideon was in his dimension.

After the shock faded he almost had to laugh at these cheesy flyers. They were such an overdramatic cliche! Surely nobody in this town would fall for it, right?

Blue Cloak told Soos- no, _Ramirez_ to spread them over the whole town. After a quick glance to Dipper he changed his mind and told the butler to wait for him. Dipper couldn’t complain. The boy seemed to be uncomfortable around him, and the feeling was mutual.

After the training Mabel questioned him about his dimension. So he told her a bit about it, but of course not all. He talked about the curse, about how he fell into what great uncle Ford believed was a forest nymph’s stream. About his immediate transformation and about how all water in the stream raised into the sky to come down as cursed rain all over Gravity Falls and the surrounding forest, transforming the humans into monsters and vice versa. He didn’t tell her that the rain didn’t just exist in his plane, but also in all others. That’s why it went through concrete walls and also affected beings like ghosts. And of course, Bill Cipher.

The girl laughed when he told her that Pacifica was turned into a gorgon and Gideon into a vampire. “Serves that false snake right!” she exclaimed.

Around six o’clock in the evening they had dinner. Neither of their great uncles showed up, just like at breakfast and lunch. A thing that was also the same as it was at breakfast and lunch was Dipper’s meal. Again there were a food bowl of salad leaves and another one filled with water placed in front of him, and again he only cared for the water. He knew that he had to eat eventually, but this last scrap of dignity was still more important than the pain in his stomach.

And now he lay here - in the entrance hall, because the other Dipper insisted, looking at this sweet illusion of freedom while being chained to the wall. Dipper didn't even bother. The chain was well attached and even if he did break the window with his bare hands, he still couldn’t flee.

So there he lay, locked up in what was theoretically his own home, facing freedom, while being the farthest away from his home than he ever was. From his family, from his sister.

Finally, after two days, the tears came. He missed Mabel so much. She was like a security blanket for him. Always there. Always smiling. Always wearing a big smile and having crazy plans. A broken sob escaped his lips. “Mabel!”

Arms wrapped around him, his head was pressed against someone’s chest. He felt a chin resting on this shoulder and hair tickling his nose. “Shhhhhh”, Mabel hushed as she hugged him firmly, “It’s alright, Dipper. I’m here.” Tears ran down his face as a hand petted his back head. She was here. Mabel had come to save him. He raised his head to look at her. Icy blue eyes looked back at him. But Mabel’s eyes were brown.

Dipper panicked. “You aren’t her!” he screamed as he pushed the girl away. “You aren’t my sister!”

 

Mabel landed on her butt. The boy who looked so much like Dipper used to do cowered several feet away from her, a shivering mess that observed her every move. He disliked her. Of course he did. Her real brother disliked her too. In this one second, Mabel felt like the loneliest person on the world. Many people feared her. All were enchanted by her. Some disliked her. Two didn’t care about her. But nobody in this big world liked her.

She thought that maybe it would be different this time. Maybe this fuzzy deer version of her brother would become her friend. Maybe she was a fool. Just because he resembled Dipper before they came to this town… before the accident... it didn’t mean that he’d be the same person. The Dipper that was her friend, who was clever and cute and a bit awkward, but always supportive of her was gone. And as she realized now, sitting on the carpet in the entrance hall, he would never come back.

Mabel was all alone.

And she was incredibly mad about it.

 

Suddenly the girl got up and stepped towards Dipper. Her blue eyes expressed pure fury and her strides seemed to shake the earth. She raised her palm towards Dipper. Something flashed in the gemstone on her hairband. Blue light ejected from her hand and Dipper shut his eyes in fear of the torture that would come.

Except it never came. After half a minute Dipper opened his eyes. Mabel still stood in front of him, a wicked grin covering her face. The cervitaur looked at her from behind metal bars. He was in a cage!

The sorceress turned around and walked out of the room. She turned around at the door. “Good night” was the last thing she said before shutting off the lights and walking out of the room.

The sun had set in the meantime and the first stars were already shining on the night sky. Dipper curled himself into a ball and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep, which wasn’t easy on a metal floor. His exhaustion finally got the best of him and he dreamt of a _sky without stars, only illuminated by an incredibly big full moon. He was running through an unnaturally quiet forest. His hooves left a clear trail, but he was sure that there was nobody else here. Or was there?_

_A drop of water landed on top of Dipper’s nose. As he looked up there was the full moon, and his craters resembled a triangle with a single eye. The triangular shape severed from the moon. A blue triangle with a single tearing eye hovered directly above him._

_“You seem familiar,” Dipper blurred out, “but I’m glad you’re blue. It is a more relaxing color than yellow.” ‘_ _Wait why did I say this?!’, he asked himself._

_“I-I… I want to help you.” the triangle’s squeaky voice said. “I am so-so-so sorry for invading your mi-mi-ind… scape, but…” two more tears fell down from the eyeball and landed on Dipper’s pelt. “This is… the o-honly way I-I could… contact… you.”_

_The triangle glided down from the sky and halted in front of Dipper. A hat appeared on it’s upper corner and it grew two pitch black arms and legs._

_The triangle raised his right arm “My-my name is Will. Will Cipher. I want to help you e-e-escape those…_ _Monsters.”_

_Dipper took a few steps back, startled. He knew him. Suddenly, it all made sense. “Bill,” he hissed between gritted teeth “what kind of cheap trick is this? Is all that dimension junk just another nightmare? Are you trying to force me making a deal with you again, is that it?”_

_The blue triangle furrowed his brow. “I- i don’t-” Dipper wouldn’t let him finish._

_“Save your theater skills, Bill!” By now the deer boy was yelling with anger. “I don’t care what color you are, I won’t fall for your cheap tactics ever again. Now GET OUT OF MY MIND!”_

 

A rumble that startled his whole body made Dipper wake up in a constantly shaking, dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This chapter held a few scenes I was eager to write from the very beginning: Deerper's mindscape and him abandoning rev!Mabel. I was a bit anxious that after half a year of hiatus this chapter wouldn't be good enough, but then the one scene from Mabel's pov happened :D
> 
> Also can you guys believe that technically this is canon?! I mean, in the journal Ford did travel to a different timeline, aka an Alterate Dimension *wink wink* Wow, suddenly all AUs are canon. Called it!  
> While we're at the journal info, I'm halfway tempted to make this end very, very badly. I mean, only one tiny teeny thing would have to happen and everything would be destroyed. Shit, it almost happened in this chapter! If you've read the journal, you'll probably know what I mean. The question is... happy end or sad end? >:D
> 
> If anybody's interested, I'll be explaining Deerper's mindscape:  
> I thought a forest would fit since all the magical creatures lived in the woods around the town. A forest holds adventure, mystery, treasure, danger, it can be a home. Especially if you're suddenly half deer. The shadowy creatures are Dipper's curiousity. If Will hadn't summoned him, Dipper could have just followed one and it would have lead him to one of his memories. Usually the night sky would have shown tons of stars, galaxies, and nebulas, but Will needed to get Dipper's attention. Rev!Bill is a nice demon. He doesn't hurt anybody (well, maybe the rev!Twins and Ford later, but they had it coming). The orange lighting is pure aesthetic.
> 
> Also I wrote like half of this tonight, instead of sleeping. Arts are weird.
> 
> We'll play the pronoun game about the Rev!Twins' past for one more chapter, then I'll tell you what happened, promise :D
> 
> One last thing: Yes, the RWBY reference in the title HAD to be. Not sorry for that!  
> ...At least I could technically upload some other writing stuff on ao3 without feeling bad now...


End file.
